It starts with Dreaming
by Eilowny Malfoy
Summary: A Hoshi and Malcom fic, this will be an M rating, other charcters too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...I wish it did but none of this belongs to me, thought I waish i owned malcolm Reed!

It starts with dreaming...

She swung her legs over to the side of her bed and sat up. Hoshi Sato, the Enterprise's Comm Officer sighed to herself. Not again she thought, why must I dream about him? Oh well guess I should get up, I start shift in about an hour or so, I'll just take a nice shower then walk along and get some breakfast. Sounds like a good plan she thought.

With that thought she got up out of her bed, leaned over and quickly made it and walked through to the shower room. She threw off her little shorts and vest set and got into the shower and leaned back against the wall.

After about 15 minutes in the shower, her longest ever, she hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for it, but oh well, she deserved a luxuary every now and then, right? She frowned at herself as she toweled her hair dry in front of the mirror. She wrapped a bigger towel around herself and tucked the loose end, then walked back through to her room.

Opening the closet, she pulled out a clean, newly pressed uniform. She dropped the towel and pulled on her underwear, regulation blue. Jeez she thought, couldn't they have picked a better colour? Like black, she could just imagine it now, the old commodores would get themselves in a tizzy over it, saying that was too sexual. She laughed out loud, then pulled on her Henley, then her uniform.

She took a casually slow walk along to the Messhall, she glanced around as she wandered in. She noticed Trip and Travis sitting together near the back so decided to join them. She went up and got toast and a large coffee, then sauntered over to them.

"Hey guys" she yawned quickly "Mind if I join you for breakfast?"

"Sure thing Hoshi" said Trip smiling at her as she sat down next to Travis and opposite him. She turned to Travis. "Sooooooo I hear you have a thing for Nurse Hathaway, well come on, spill" she poked him in the side and looked expectantly at him. He grinned and shook his head. "And here I thought I was the biggest gosip on the ship, well let's just say I fancy her, but I don't think she even knows that I exist!"

All 3 of them laughed, but looked over at the Messhall doors as they opened and in walked Lt.Reed, with his nose stuck in a PADD as usual. He walked up and orederd a coffee, then stopped, looked around and headed for an unoccupied table in a corner.

Trip sighed. "Jeez that guy'a always working, he never seems to lighten up." "yeah well" Travis piped up, he's an armoury officer and a Brit to boot, what do you expect?" Both he and Trip laughed but Hoshi didn't feel like joining in, in fact she was wondering what it might be like to hear him laugh or to see him smile.

She realised that both of the the men were looking at her with amused looks on their faces. "What?" she demanded. "Nothing" they chorused, they looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" she demanded, standing up this time. She looked at both of them, then huffed and stormed out.

Behind her she could hear them laughing, her face began to turn red, god how she hated to be laughed at. She wasn't looking where she was going and smacked right into something really hard and solid. She stumbled back and went, if it was even possible, redder. She'd walked right into Lt.Reed. He did not look amused. She looked down and realised that when she'd bumped into him, he'd spilt his coffee all over his uniform. God why can't the ground just open up and swallow me now? "Um, I'm terribly sorry Lieutenant, here let me help you get it dried off a little bit." She ran back and grabbed a handful of napkins from the first table she saw. She strode back to him, and proceded to try to dry him off a bit. As she was doing this, she glanced up and looked into his eyes which were closed slightly. She noticed a slight tightening of his jaw and realised that she was going a little too far down to dry him. "Sorry" she mumbled. He flinched away from her. "It's quite alright Ensign Sato" Always protocol with him she thought huffily. "But if you don't mind I'd rather get out of this uniform and put on a new one, unless you intend to ruin that one too?" He smiled only slightly at the last bit.

She blushed furiously, "No Sir, um of course, I'm sorry. Well I'd better go I've got duty soon" With that said she ran off at full speed.

Reed watched her run off, wonder what sacred her he mused, humph, probably me. He glanced up and noticed that everyone in the Messhall was silently staring at him, and realised that they'd seen the whole thing. "Alright, alright, show's over" He said angrily.

He stalked off, headed off to his qaurters to get a clean uniform and a very cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It starts with dreaming**_

_**Malcolm leaned his head against the wall as the shower covered him in cold water, he sucked in a breath then shook his head.**_

_**Hoshi Sato was a beautiful woman, he had thought so the moment he had set eyes on her but being professional he had kept his distance from her but today he had almost been very unprofessional, he still remembered her small delicate hands clutching the towels with which to dry him off, nearing a sensitive area, he let out a small moan as his own hand ran down his stomach in order to quench the desire he felt pooling in his lower stomach.**_

_**He glanced down to see how hard he had become, he sighed shaking his head as he brushed his fingertips over the head of his dick imagining it to be her fingers instead, his fingers ghosted the underside of the shaft before engulfing the whole thing in his hand as he quickly brought himself to orgasm, his breaths coming in loud strained pants.**_

_**He turned & allowed the water to clean him off before stepping out & wrapping a towel around his lower half, he all but collapsed onto his bed, his eyes closing for mere minutes as he daydreamed what it would be like to have Hoshi with him right now.**_

_**His eyes snapped open, he was due on the Bridge & he was going to be late, Captain Archer would not like that, he would not like that either.**_

_**He quickly threw his clothes on, stopping to glance in the mirror to ensure it looked alright before turning & marching out of the door straight to the Bridge.**_

_**Captain Archer smiled at him "Good Morning Malcolm, I thought I was going to have to come waken you myself"**_

_**Malcolm inclined his head & apologised, he reached his station & noticed Trip sending him a side long glance, with his eyebrow raised at him, Malcolm settled in his chair then leaned over.**_

"_**Everything alright?" He asked Trip.**_

"_**Yup except you look mightily flushed there…" Trip smirked at him, almost as if he knew what Malcolm had been up to, of course that was not true, he doubted anyone knew of his lustful thoughts about the Communications Officer.**_

_**Malcolm shook his head, gave Trip an indignant look before replying "well I was rushing here to be here on time."**_

_**The end of his shift could not come quick enough, he nodded at the woman that replaced him for the next shift then slowly headed to the Mess Hall.**_

_**His pulled out a PADD & placed it on a table in the back corner of the room before heading up to get some coffee & a chicken sandwich, he made his way back to the table, his eyes not looking at anywhere in particular but they caught sight of Hoshi sitting with Nurse Hathaway, she was laughing, her head thrown back, neck exposed, her eyes glistening with mirth, he swallowed awkwardly as he felt himself become aroused, the thought of her cheeks being flushed like that as he made sensuous love to her suddenly filled his mind.**_

_**He tripped, sending his coffee & sandwich to the floor, his neck & face flushed crimson as he realised everyone was staring at him.**_

_**Hoshi stood up & came over to help him sort the mess out, they both reached for the coffee cup at the same time, their hands touching, eyes darting up to stare at each other, both their faces blushed but neither could move.**_

_**Someone cleared their throat, as it was Trip "Jeez Malcolm, ye sure are clumsy today huh?"**_

_**Malcolm cast a look at him that would have killed him if he had been able to kill with a look, instead he stood up albeit stiffly taking the plate, cup & ruined dinner & tossing it into the bin.**_

_**Hoshi was still crouched on the floor, looking up at him through her lashes, he almost groaned at that look but instead he huffed, turned away to get more & retreated to the sanctuary of his table in the corner.**_

_**He saw her slowly get up, dust herself off then walk back to the table she had been sharing with Nurse Hathaway, she must have said something as the other woman shook her head then she simply walked out of the Mess Hall.**_

_**That night Malcolm was tossing & turning in his bed, he could not get the images of Hoshi out of his head, he sighed then reached out to turn the light on before grabbing a book, knowing sleep would not claim him anytime soon.**_


End file.
